sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Feng the Red Panda
Zhu Fènghuáng the Red Panda (Chinese: 朱凤凰小熊猫 - Pinyin: Zhu Fènghuáng xiǎo Xióngmāo) is a 15-year-old anthropomorphic Red Panda appearing in various roleplay topics of the forum, such as Sonic Boom where she had her first major appearance or the OC Area where she also appears as a supporting character. She has also appeared frequently in non-storyline following threads like Ask the OCs or Between the OC and the Authors. Overall she tends to be a very understanding, gentle and patient person, able to keep calm during most situations, rather than rushing off without a plan. Yet she will not hesitate to fight for what she considers worth it, and while always conscious about reality, ready to go to extremes if required. As a pyrokinetic she shares the ability to manipulate and call forth fire with Blaze the Cat , aside from the entire dimension as she is the host of its entity, Sol. She is roleplayed by MillenniaPhoenix . History Family Background Feng actually has roots within the Sol Dimension and comes from a family that has been guarding the Phoenix entity for centuries. The cause for that was the war between Sol and Chaos in which they created the two opposing dimensions. In their early days these two were strictly separated by order in the one and chaos in the other dimension, but this strictness had begun to lessen after hundreds of years spent in peace between the raging beings. Both dimensions were pulling together by then and Sol and Chaos were forced by other deities and magicians to create the Sol and Chaos Emeralds as they had been called from then on, so the dimensions wouldn't collapse due to the overload. Both of the deities were depowered and while Chaos received his Master Emerald and could stay there, Sol's own Master Emerald became too unstable because of her own unstableness and creative power which still linked her to the Sol Dimension. Thus the mages created the Jeweled Scepter from its power, decreasing it further and making Sol even more unstable. Unfortunately these events also caused the goddess to drown in a burning hate for any life and regret the creation of it. But the mages knew letting it die would cause a disruption of balance and let any existing dimension drown in chaos and destruction. After some debate, they decided to seal Sol to a mortal body and soul, namely the one of the first queen of the Sol Dimension and as such one of Blaze's ancestors. However, that whole war and splitting its power into the emeralds had worn Sol out and it was forced to rest within the royal family's offspring - only the first born child could inherit it and thus was seen right to claim the throne. Another reason was the following: Sol had started to alter slight bits of its host's DNA, replacing it with new one which would first only grant the people the affinity to fire and then the Pyrokinesis and ability to use the Sol Emeralds. The problem about that was the hosts becoming more and more dependent on the deity and could not live on without it, something that lasted and even increased in effect. But over the years, Sol became nothing but a faint hint of a memory in the rulers' minds and in the end was completely forgotten as it stayed asleep. As it was usual for that time, the kings had mistresses aside from their wives from political marriages. One of them happened to be one of Feng's ancestors and at that time was the favorite of the king. One thing led to another and the first red panda enriched with the Phoenix entity was born. Even though not quite as powerful as the kings had been, the family was now a risk for the kingdom and soon was thrown out of the country - even out of their home dimension. They reappeared in the Zhulou Region of the Dragon Kingdom on Mobius in the Chaos Prime Dimension at about the time of the early Middle Ages and traveled around in a gypsy-like fashion which records of the Order of Sol show. The Order had established shortly after the family's arrival and the first time Sol had shown a sign of being alive by possessing its host. However a portion of its regained power which had been unleashed during the possession gained its own consciousness by accident and became the famous sun god known as Solaris. Afterwards, Sol was sent to sleep for centuries again and did not show any signs of being alive, nevertheless the Zhu family gained influence and power throughout the Dragon Kingdom and Mobius. They became known and worth mentioning in history books when they settled in the Zhulou Region and conquered it, eventually creating a country and becoming the first rulers of it. The kingdom lasted for roughly five centuries before it was conquered by the forming Dragon Kingdom to which it counts today as some sort of state. During the rule of the Zhu family the Order of Sol gained power as well, acting as advisors and having influences on large parts of the country. Unlike the family, the Order never forgot the outburst of immense power of Sol which they sought to control so they could control creation to their likes. The origin of that 'plan' is unknown, but it is to be assumed a small renegade fragment of the Order started spreading the propaganda, eventually getting the whole institution into believing their ideals. Feng Feng was born in the Zhulou Region of Dragon Kingdom on Mobius in the Chaos Prime Dimension as the only child of her mother Huǒ who died giving birth to her. Nevertheless she grew up in a loving and rather normal environment, eventually gaining a 'substitute' mother in Minerva the Vampire Bat shortly after she was born. Rather early in Feng's life signs started to show that Sol was, indeed, close to gaining back her full power as she showed the typical Pyrokinesis that Sol's hosts possessed at a very young age and was quickly learning how to use that ability of hers. While her powers were starting to develop, she also became introduced to Minerva's daughter Natalia as her father and the Vampire Bat were planning their marriage. She and the slightly older Natalia became friends rather quickly and everything seemed to go well. Unknown to Feng, though, the Order was watching each of her movements closely and due to the constant watching the young Red Panda developed a minor case of paranoia. In an attempt to calm her, Minerva offered her child self-defense lessons. It didn't help as much as they had hoped it would, but Feng was less on edge. This would prove itself a problem as she was out with her parents visiting relatives in Stormtop Village. It was winter by then, and while she didn't like the cold – it had her even more on edge already – having the feeling of constant watching didn't help that. So it came like it had to, once they had reached the village the young girl – she had been roughly six years old at that time – started hearing the mental voices of the inhabitants. Scared by that experience she lost control of her powers and Sol broke loose for the first time. The result of it was the entire village getting covered by an avalanche of snow and ice and her being knocked into a coma-like state for half a year. During that time she was moved to Soleanna and given medical attention by the Order of Sol (who presented themselves as a generous bunch of do-gooders). Her life continued on, she was educated and taken care of by the Order, only getting to see her parents during the weekends and sometimes in the evenings. And while it taught her much about Sol's history and her role and responsibilities as the deity's host, she became more and more afraid, developing a severe case of claustrophobia due to 'enlightening experiments' as they called it. However, after threats of Feng's parents, the Order had to stop these experiments, wiping the Red Panda's memory clean afterwards, rewriting eight whole years of her life and placing Psychic Barriers around her consciousness to protect it from Sol – to keep Sol from telling its host what exactly happened. At least that is what they had planned for her. But as she has some kind of Psychic Affinity, the memories might return – and Psychic Barriers have to be kept up to date to be effective. Despite officially having cut off any connection to the Order of Sol and now living in Station Square with her family, the Order still has major influences on her life, such as providing the house she lives in or keeping a guardian of sorts near her. Feng tries her best to stay away from them, but in the end she can’t exactly influence them as much as she would like to. Mad World Feng grew up in the village of Xiwang ("Hope") located in a mountain region of Mobius, but relatively well-hidden in the crater of a dead volcano. Feng's family has been mentioned in her memories to have been killed by a Longhumen, and she ever since took on another name. It is unknonw, however, with whom she lived or how she received her sword, Sol's Wrath, though it is to be assumed she inherited the latter. The rules are strict, children at the age of twelve are taken with the 'adults' out to go hunting and are allowed - even required - to marry and get children themselves. Just as the old and sick, those who are generally considered useless or criminals are 'kicked out' of the village at the beginning of each winter to look for themselves. Feng was married off at the age of twelve, expected to bring a heir to her husband's family. As she herself is not capable of having children, but does have the ability to manipulate and even create fire, however, she was regarded as somewhat useful and kept in the village, although life there became literal Hell for her. In the end she 'snapped' and burned down her husband's family's house for which she got 'kicked out' of the village. Now she is roaming around the mountains, planning on going to the south as there she would have an advantage due to her fire abilities. Appearance With a total height of barely three feet in total and being a Red Panda, Feng isn't the most impressive or scary sight. Her fur's main color is some sort of rusty-red-ish tone, growing darker until reaching a rather dark brown around her hands and feet which share that color with her belly and nose. Around her muzzle - her entire face including the somewhat fluffy ears, actually - is of a light cream color, except the area around her eyes which is in her main fur's color. This stands in a strong contrast to her dark red hair which flows down until it reaches her mid-back in gentle curls - it doesn't stay dark red, though. It is a "fiery rainbow" changing its color from dark crimson to vermilion to hints of orange to golden tips and makes her pretty recognizeable among crowds - not that she would be in one often. Her long, bushy/fluffy tail has six ocher stripes in addition to a cream-colored tip. Feng's eyes are in a shape that is somewhat like Blaze's, the irises being a sea-blue color with slight hints of gold here and there around her pupils. Behind closed lips is the typical set of teeth for a carnivore with rather sharp teeth and large, sharp fangs while she has dark, semi-retractable claws. She has a 'list' of how many times Sol has surfaced cut on her left arm, leaving thin ashen pale lines in her fur with the scars beneath. Construction Mad World In this topic she went through a major re-design (clothing-wise), though it still reminds somewhat of her Sonic Boom version. The dominant colors of this outfit are a beige-white-ish color as the main color of the coat-like piece of clothing - beaneath which she wears a dark blue t-shirt - which is covered by a dark gray colored piece of leather protection held together by dark brown leather straps. The same color is found mainly on her knee-high steel-tipped boots which are wrapped in some sort of white bandages around the heel. They also have dark brown straps of leather wrapped around them - three along the leg, one around her foot on each side - ending in metal protectors around her knees. Beneath them she wears black overknee stockings which on her right leg end in white bandages she wears because of the small bag she has strapped around that thigh, so it won't cause her skin beneath the fur to excoriate. She also wears black pants she keeps rolled up in summer, but has them down to cover her legs in winter, another piece of this 'multifunctional clothing' would be the red scarf she keeps wrapped around her waist which acts as such in winter where she keeps it wrapped around her entire head to shield it from the wind. Beneath that scarf is a brown belt wrapped around her waist to which she keeps her sword, Sol's Wrath tied. Or the cloak-like dark red piece of fabric she wears because it does keep the cold away from her back - which is protected by leather as well, though around the shoulders she has pieces of metal - somewhat (as long as it isn't too windy) and hides the larger leather bag she has usually wrapped around her shoulders. On her arms she has some metal protectors as well, covering black fingerless gloves and accompanying the metal protectors around her elbows. Personality Feng is a good-natured Mobian who enjoys being around people, yet chooses to stay at the side and not in the main focus. She also is a bit more of a 'listener' than an actual 'talker' and does often stick to responses instead of actual statements on her own. This is because she is cautious - she wants to get to know people first before telling them more about herself. A very good friend to have, usually loyal to those she trusts, but not one to give away her secrets freely. Not even to them - she just doesn't want to bother anybody with her problems. Feng also tends to think rationally and stays with the facts instead of going after the big 'what if...?' - she lives in the present and does not wate too much time on thinking what could be. At least that is what she wishes to make people believe so they do not worry about her - which she generally doesn't like. Another thing she doesn't like to do, but will do if required is fighting - though she is hesitant with using her entire capabilities, rather having the opponent show off their weaknesses first before actively joining the fight. Usually she remains calm and does not quite act her age, acting more like an adult than an actual fifteen-year-old which is to be explained in the way she was raised. Nevertheless she also can be angered. It is a hard thing to do and you would rarely see her really ticked. She is quite good at controlling her emotions and usually is patient with everything and everyone, resulting in a person who does quite well in fighting verbally with people. Except when she is in pain or somebody is too annoying to her - Feng even then maintains a level of politeness, although that vanishes if one insists on bugging her. Should she ever get really ticked and lose control, the best advice one could give would be to run. Because then usually Sol chooses to take over... and you wouldn't want an angry demi-god destroying a good deal of the current dimension, would you? And while Feng herself does hold grudges and stays wary of people that have attacked her, she is also capable of forgiving them after a while (and if they have proven to not be bad people). But being Sol's host also scares Feng, she tries to suppress it as good as she can, even if it means shutting herself off of the rest of the world. However, she cannot succeed and with each time it surfaces, it gets easier for it to take over control. She is very reluctant about revealing the things concerning it, ashamed of her own weakness concerning her fumction of 'controlling' it. Feng can be pretty shy towards people, especially if she knows she will meet strangers. In fact, she can be an insecure Scaredy Cat(-Bear) sometimes - maybe due to her paranoia and claustrophobia issues, maybe due to Sol. Though, talking about issues, she also has a minor case of depression which she does hide rather well - she is close to being an expert liar, extremely good at covering up her true intentions if she has to. She gets bored easily as she is a rather active person who enjoys doing things like Parkour, yet likes to do stuff like reading or playing the piano - recently watching movies was added to that list. Powers & Abilities Pyrokinesis The ability to call forth and manipulate fire in any way she desires - her main ability. The thing about this ability is that she doesn't have to move to effectively use it as she uses her mind instead (thus she would be some kind of "Mind Pyrokinetic"). A drawback of this is, that if her emotions get out of hand, she loses control over her fire rather easily. Her most prominently used 'moves' are either orbs of fire she sends at her opponents, simply putting fire on the opponent, dissolving into fire and ashes as some kind of 'teleportation' (though she still can be caught like that) and using her fire to be able to move faster than usual or occasionally levitate and slow falls from large heights (however, she usually uses Phoenix Physiology for that). Aside from that she has absolute immunity to fire and even can draw energy from it if she has to - it even heals her. It goes far enough to grant her minor Light, Smoke and Ash Manipulation, as well as minor Cosmic, Psychic and Spiritual Fire Manipulation due to being a fire deity's host, though she is reluctant in the use of these abilities as they do take a lot of energy and she feels like they would not belong to her. A weird/fun fact is that is she is somewhere near fire, not actively using this power, the fire's blazes will form into small Phoenixes. Phoenix Physiology When turning into fire and ashes she will take the shape of a Phoenix briefly, though she herself doesn't quite like the feeling of it - aside from it taking a lot of energy to do. Aside from that she can use this form to briefly glide through the air, fly or hover. Her possession also forces this part of her abilities to show, though then 'she' is able to keep this up for longer and receives the full advantages of being a Phoenix. Another way for her to display this ability is to form some sort of aura of fire around herself which she can manifest in additional limbs, like wings or sometimes even claws. Ash Resurrection This is a 'passive' ability and will kick in the moment she is killed and comes along with her ability to take on the shape of a blazing Phoenix. It is very well visible as it is the only time fire can cause her harm and she burns up until she is nothing but ashes. Feng's ashes don't form some sort of egg, though, as it would be known from legends about Phoenixes. Instead, she is reduced to a pile of ashes of which each single bit is necessary for her to resurrect and be exactly the way she was before. She will still resurrect as long as there is at least half of her ashes remaining, though there will be severe consequences, such as memory loss, a longer time until she regenerates, etc. Please note that this does NOT work in water or liquids in general and it still takes some time for her to resurrect. She also does not heal completely, as it has been shown in Fourth Wall Down, deep wounds still exist, though they won't cause immediate death. She also doesn't know about this ability and will also have no memory of her burning up to ashes and resurrect. Corona's Gift Which basically means for Feng, that using her powers on a day when the sun shines brightly won't draw as much energy as on a day the sky is clouded or at night. It doesn't mean she's getting enough power to actually strengthen her pyrokinesis. It just makes the use easier and also doesn't effect her Psychic Affinity in anyway, as this would be a psychic power and none that was based on fire. Minor Psionic Manipulation Another ability she is yet unaware of and which will evolve as time passes on - as Sol changes her farther. Essentially, Psionic Manipulation is the ability to use any psychic powers that one can use, ranging from Telekinesis over Telepathy (which might be why she is relatively good at talking through her thoughts or her paranoia as she does feel psychic presences around or maybe it is the reason for her being as caring as she is) to Empathy to Precognition (which she sometimes gets during dreams and works on multiversal scale - though she isn't able to place it anywhere and usually just dismisses it as one of Sol's fantasies) to Retrocognition (seeing things that happened in the past - also via dreams) and Psionic Energy Manipulation. For now, this is only "Psychic Affinity". Physical Abilities Feng, as a Red Panda is very good at keeping balance and climbing things, regardless whether it is a tree or a mountain. She has been shown to be able to jump from branch to branch without many difficulties which may also hint very good coordination, reflexes and jumping skills, and she also seems to like sitting or sleeping in trees or at vantage points in general. Also, she has been shown to run at a speed that normally is slightly above average Mobian speeds, extending that when she uses her powers to run faster, though she would be no match for Sonic or Shadow at all. As she does like running, though, she often does so and has stated she would like to complete a marathon at least once in her life. This, and her fighting skills which she does train somewhat regularly, along with her abilities of weilding fire and going swimming fairly often ended in her having something like enhanced durability. Yes, surprisingly enough, Feng is a pyrokinetic who likes swimming - and is a decent swimmer. Nevertheless she stays respectful for water, not too fond of all of the weaknesses she has concerning the element opposing hers. One may also mention that Feng, due to being affiliated with the Imperial Guard is a remarkable swords(wo)man, able to call upon several fighting styles, Yurashian and Eurishian alike, though she prefers using the elegant dancer-like fighting style of a Jian. Weaknesses Sol One of the downsides of being possessed is for Feng to not be able to live like normal people, as she has to always count with Sol surfacing, despite the mental barriers put around her mind to prevent that from happening. She is constantly living in fear because of that, even though she isn't willing to show it openly, but fear can cause her powers to go off unexpectedly. It also is impossible to tell when exactly Sol decides to show up, though the usage of Chaos Energy near it seems to cause that due to its troubles to get too close to that kind of energy of which Feng - who as the entity's host is forced to share its pain - has stated it would feel like "thousands of supernovae exploding at once within her body - but much more painful". In addition to all of that, Sol (or any good psychic) can deny her usage of most of her powers due to them being mind-based. When Sol uses its own set of powers through Feng's body it exhausts the host to a great deal - sometimes even to the point of her dying from the energy loss - and can cause her pain, mainly if she is in the Chaos Dimension. The more times Sol surfaces, the less control Feng has over herself and the more she feels the presences of other dimensions, and Chaos Emeralds. Cold As a pyrokinetic, Feng doesn't do too well in cold areas and prefers to avoid them or users of Cryokinesis. It draws energy from her in a large amount, even though her fire could probably melt through the ice. It wasn't as if she could actually feel the temperature dropping - if she feels cold at all it means she has used too much of her powers - but she feels more energy drain as part of her energy is used to keep up her body temperature. She can be immobilized by blasts of cold for several moments which, if powerful enough, can even cancel out her fire and negate ash resurrection. Also, if she stays in the cold too long, it starts harming her physically - which is a similiarity to water. She has a fear of ice and snow, though, and will feel uneasy around them, always on edge and thus making her a time-bomb due to her powers. Feng also has notable problems using her powers in very windy areas as these require more concentration for her to keep the flames where they are supposed to be - especially in areas with cold winds. Body Temperature Feng's body temperature is approximately ten degrees Celcius above normal due to her powers. And while that makes her a nice living heater to have, it also constantly draws energy from her unless the outside temperature is matching her body temperature or higher than that. Once her powers to keep the heat up are gone, though, she will a have similiar reaction to when she is hit by a cold blast, immobilization, heavy shivering, and tiredness. Aside from that, people/robots with infrared vision can detect her easily as she would be a literally blazing spot in their sight. Another aspect about this is, that she is always more powerful in the morning after a good night's rest than she could ever be in the evening, coining the fact this uses up energy. ''Water'' It naturally puts out her flames and makes it impossible for her to use Ash Resurrection. Despite her love for the element, she stays respectful, even wary of it. Similiar to cold, water starts harming her after a while, but not in the physical sense. It has more of an influence on her powers, draining them mercilessly, especially if it is cold water she is in. Which itself wouldn't be much of a problem, if her powers weren't that strongly connected to her. If she is forced to stay in water for long enough, she will eventually die from it without the ability of resurrecting as she cannot do so as long as her ashes are wet. Even if it is just a lake or a river or rain or in some landscape of actual humidity, she does have slight problems using her powers if there is too much water around and thus would prefer living in a desert - if she didn't depend on it for survival. Yes, despite her fire powers, Feng can still be dehydrated, maybe a little slower than your Average-Joe, but if not drinking enough, she'll 'die'. Psionic Manipulation While Feng sometimes unexpectedly uses these aspects of her powers (think of her psychic fire or precognitive and retrocognitive abilities) she cannot use them by her own will. Like Sol, these psionic powers go off randomly, sometimes aiding her, sometimes getting her into trouble. Notable is, that afterwards the effects are similiar to when she had been possessed by Sol, immense pain and agony immobilizing her and the energy drain bringing her to her knees. She recovers rather slowly from the usage of these powers. Another thing worth mentioning is that Feng in her normal (non-possessed) state lacks psychic markings which would allow her to use - being more precise: focus - these powers easily. That means she has to concentrate a lot, maybe even meditate to get the focus required for them. Even if she was aware of these powers being hers, she would probably not use them - especially not in fights - as they are more of a burden to her than actually helpful. Additionally, should those powers be used on herself in turn, it may turn out to clash with her own abilities and cause her to feel pain. Miscellaneous Feng has a lactose intolerance (primary lactase deficiency) which actually should not have any effect on her yet, but already established somewhat due to Sol's presence. In simple terms it means she cannot eat or drink too many dairy products. If she eats/drinks too much of it, she'll feel quite sick, might have a migraine or gets slightly depressive - but that is only to list a few symptoms. Being a fifteen-year-old, Feng isn't often regarded as a worthy opponent should it come to duels - and even though she has fighting skills, without her Pyrokinesis she would probably be inferior to a trained soldier in combat despite being a member of the Imperial Guard in training simply because she lacks in physical strength. She also might be a little too hesitant in fights due to her nature. It could also be explained with the fact that fighting would push the adrenaline level and thus awaken Sol, something she doesn't strive for achieving. Another problem she has are her fear issues which is not only paranoia, but also minor cases of claustrophobia and pagophobia (fear of ice and frost), not to mention a phobia of Emeralds in general, though Chaos Emeralds are the worst for her to endure. Theme songs *Main Theme: Ludovico Einaudi - Divenire *Depressed Theme: Holly Drummond - These Four Walls *'Good' Possession Theme: Alexander Richstein - Planet Earth *'Bad' Possession Theme (usual theme when possessed): Alexander Richstein - Legends Don't Die *Medieval Theme: Brunuhville - Heart of Fire Family She often mentions to have a family, but she hardly elaborates beyond that. *Zhu Shaiming the Red Panda: Feng has the strongest connection to him out of all known family members. Even though he has been mentioned to work for a software institute that once was a branch of Avenir Technologies but became independent shortly after the original company went bankrupt. Due to this job he often travels and is hardly at home in Soleanna, hardly has time for his only daughter. He has been mentioned to have given his daughter fencing and shooting 'lessons', as well as initiated the self-defense classes she took ever since she was old enough to be allowed into one. *Zhu Juan the Red Panda: Little is known about her aunt as she only was mentioned briefly in OC Area. Feng has mentioned Juan works as a doctor and healer and that she herself was allowed to stay with her. As of recent, Juan has been revealed to be old friends with Diane Meserve, a result of collaberative work together with the healer to find a permanent solution to Eclaire Louise Sophie Lefevre's OI condition. *Zhu Minerva the Vampire Bat: Feng has mentioned her a couple of times while talking to Venice in Romance. She has stated that Minerva isn't her real mother, rather her step-mother, but nonetheless loving towards her. Minerva married Feng's father a couple of years ago, though Feng herself doesn't remember many things about her. *Natalia 'Portal' Golubayakrov the Vampire Bat: Feng has little to no memories concerning Natalia as the Vampire Bat decided to stay with her own father instead of moving to Soleanna. So, Natalia would be nothing more than an acquaintance to her. Relationships *Venice the Hedgehog: Venice was one of the first characters Feng met during the events of the "Sonic Boom" RP where they had a rather rocky first meeting and her opinion about him being rather rude and egocentric has not yet changed in that topic. That aside they have been shown to get along rather well, especially in "OC and Authors" where after some time of getting to know each other and forming a friendship they became an actual couple and moving on to "Romance". Even though she often is playful around him and likes teasing him to some extend (such as calling him 'Zia' instead of his real name sometimes), she stays friendly with it and would never get close to offending, sometimes maybe even being a little shy around him. Feng is rather honored by the fact he trusted her enough to show her his home dimension of Fortgetius, yet feels somewhat bad as Sol nearly destroyed it during her stay. *Italy the Mink: Feng first met Italy in "OC Area" where she appeared rather protective of him as she didn't want him having to witness all the cruelty she was sure to be going on there. This showed especially when he had to see the 'death' of one of his brothers, Soul the Hedgehog, when she comforted him afterwards. In "Romance" she met him due to him being Venice's youngest brother and formed a somewhat motherly/sisterly relationship with him while recovering from Sol's actions. *Eclaire Louise Sophie Lefevre: The relationship between the Zhu and Lefèvre families has been described to be on very friendly terms with one another despite the Lefèvre family having been the ruling dynasty for several centuries and the Zhu family having been nothing but strangers seeking asylum. Such was mirrored in Feng's and Éclaire's relationship which had resembled the relationship between sisters until the Red Panda turned ten. Construction Quotes *''"... But may I remind you that the one thing that might seem to bring salvation to you might as well bring damnation instead?" ''- Feng ("Light") to Feuer, Play: Mad World *''"Oh, I wouldn't be mad at you. I would be more trusting and open and nicer around you. If you hadn't been an ENEMY less than twenty-four hours ago and tried to SHOOT me." ''- to Malware, Play: Sonic Boom *''"... It comes off as weird if people talk to themselves. And we are not dead yet." - to Malware, Play: Sonic Boom *"M-maybe I am, i-indeed, too n-nice for my o-own good ... J-just gets me h-hurt or w-worse in the e-end ... " - to Para, Play: Sonic Boom *"J-just because I LOOK l-like it doesn't mean I do f-feel better. I've h-had to c-cover up pain m-many times before ..." - to Para, Play: Sonic Boom *"Don't turn around, save your friend." -'' to Xena, telling her to leave with Lexi, Play: OC Area *''"While it is true that he has done terrible things to your friend, Alexis, Chakra, it is not a reason to do the same as he would do. While I certainly do not agree with his ideals, I certainly will not hesitate to stop you. Remember who we came for. Focus on our mission, for Sol's sake! Knock him out or something for all I care, but stop this." ''- to Chakra to keep him from unneccesarily harming Soul, Play: OC Area *"And please know I'm sorry, I had not planned for this to be going on like this." - apologizing Chakra's behavior to Soul, Play: OC Area Gallery Dystopian Future Feng Color.png|Feng (Mad World) along with her sword Sol's Wrath Fire Feng.png|One way of using her powers Feng ref sketch with fire.png|First design of Feng the Red Panda Feng - NEW.png|Zhu Fenghuan Other *The term "Corona's Gift" was a suggestion made by DeltaRouge. *As mentioned in OC and Authors, Feng is unable to get pregnant which is the main cause for her leaving the Village Xiwang in Mad World. *Mad World is, aside from Sonic Boom the only topic in which she has been shown to carry a weapon with her all the time. * It is also the only topic in which she has been shown to be somewhat cold-hearted and not as understanding as she usually is. * She also has been shown to use psychokinesis in the form of slowing down falls, although this could also be a form of her aura at work. Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Females Category:Red Pandas